1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to stands, and more specifically to Christmas tree stands with locking legs and/or inserts.
2. Background of Related Art
Stands exist for Christmas trees and other decorations. Conventional tree stands, for example, generally comprise some sort of base and a support means for the trunk of the tree. In many conventional designs, as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the legs 120 of the stand 100 can be disposed about a common axis and can be disposed on separate, rotatably coupled collars 125a, 125b. The interlocking collars 125 enable the legs 120 of the stand 100 to be rotated from a retracted position (FIG. 1a) to a deployed position (FIG. 1b). In the retracted position, the legs 120 are substantially parallel enabling the stand 100 to be easily stored. In the deployed position, on the other hand, the legs 120 can be substantially perpendicular to each other to provide improved support and stability for a tree or other object (hereinafter, “tree”).
Conventionally, in some known designs, set screws 105 are used to both lock the base 110 of the stand 100 in the deployed position and to secure the tree to the stand 100. As shown, this configuration can cause several problems. One problem is the stand 100 is not locked into either the deployed position or the retracted position until after the tree is placed into and secured in the stand 100. In other words, because the set screws 105 have not yet been extended, the legs 120 can move back and forth between the retracted and deployed positions, possibly causing impact or pinching related injuries, for example. This complicates the already difficult task of inserting and stabilizing the tree until the tree stand 100 can be attached and locked in place.
In addition, to adequately support larger trees, for example, the set screws 105 must be screwed substantially into the base of the tree until they partially penetrate the trunk. This not only requires a great deal of hand strength, but damages the tree, living or artificial. For a live tree, this damage can, in turn, lead to, for example and not limitation, fungal infections, poor circulation, and other indirect damage, accelerating the deterioration of the tree, among other problems. For an artificial tree, this damage may result in the tree needing to be replaced annually or after a limited number of uses.
What is needed, therefore, is a tree stand with separate locking and supporting means. It should be able to support commonly sized trees without penetrating, or otherwise damaging, the tree. It is to such a system that embodiments of the present invention are primarily directed.